Outra História de Halloween, ou Os Vampiros Também Amam,Pô!
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Essa história, apesar do Halloween e do título, não tem terror, nem suspense, é antes uma fábula sobre o verdadeiro amor, que é imortal, não se impressiona com as aparências, não liga para idade, e sobrevive apesar das diferenças (ou por causa delas). Nos valemos, para isso do shiper GSR, que simboliza esse amor eterno.
1. Chapter 1

PARTE I

"Fazia muito frio naquela noite. Um vento gelado, que penetrava até os ossos vinha do deserto e soprava na cidade. Aquele Halloween transcorria surpreendentemente calmo no Laboratório de Criminalística de Las Vegas. Parecia que os criminosos faziam de conta que eram normais, naquele dia.

"Oxalá, todos os dias fossem de Halloween", pensava Grissus, o supervisor do noturno, do laboratório, recostado na cadeira de sua mesa. Esse trabalho parecia talhado para ele, noturno e tendo de descobrir criminosos. Nada melhor para um vampiro de mais de quinhentos anos, solitário, podendo ler os pensamentos dos humanos, e assim elevado à posição de gênio, no laboratório, por desvendar casos, com certa facilidade.

O restante da equipe, compunha-se de Katrina, uma agitada vampira, um pouco mais nova que Grissus, muito animada e espevitada, que era muito amiga do supervisor, não certamente, por afinidades, mas por serem os únicos vampiros da região.

Sara, uma bruxinha morena, muito bonita, por quem Grissus nutria um amor secreto e platônico; embora ardesse de um feroz desejo por ela, como só os vampiros são capazes de arder.

O restante da equipe era formada por três rapazes, inteligentes e capazes, mas ainda assim, mortais comuns. Atendiam pelos nomes de Warrick, Nick e Greg.

Ninguém no laboratório sabia da real identidade de Katrina e Grissus, a não ser o doutor Robbins, que arrumava sangue para a dupla. Grissus há décadas, não matava pra comer, embora, às vezes, Ecklie o tirasse do sério, e lhe desse vontade, de morder seu pescoço.

Ecklie era o diretor do laboratório, e às vezes, Grissus observava furioso, o jeito prepotente e arrogante, com que o diretor tratava Sara. Era a custo que conseguia se controlar. Katrina o ajudava nessas horas, não por ser boazinha, ou gostar de Ecklie. É que sabia que o amigo, se consumiria em remorso eterno se fizesse algo de mal ao outro. "Vampiro com consciência, é dose!", ela pensava rolando os olhos.

Ele e Katrina sabiam que Sara era uma bruxa, mais ninguém; bem que Grissus queria contar de sua condição, mas tinha receio de que se ela soubesse que ele era um vampiro tão velho e que não poderia nem sonhar em passear ao sol, sem se incendiar, fugiria correndo dele.

Grissus podia ler o pensamento de qualquer um, mas evitava os pensamentos de Sara, para dar-lhe certa privacidade. Às vezes, contudo, não refreava a curiosidade, e invadia sua intimidade, principalmente se a conversa era sobre ele. E mais de uma vez, corou ao saber dos pensamentos dela.

Naquela noite percebeu de rabo de olho, que ela estava muito bonita e muito triste. Ele gostaria de saber o motivo e se pudesse, ajudá-la.

- O que você tem, Sara? Sinto você tão triste! Posso ajudá-la de alguma maneira?

- Não há nada que você pode fazer! Queria ter um amor... Um namorado, que me aquecesse em seus braços... Segurasse minha mão, para me dar confiança!

Grissus olhou-a com tristeza e depois pousou seus olhos azuis no chão. Ao olhar para ela, soube que ela queria bem mais que pegar na mão... Mas ele era frio como um peixe, como poderia aquecer alguém?

Em seu peito não batia um coração, não no sentido convencional. Mas a verdade é que ele nutria pela bruxinha, uma paixão avassaladora, como jamais sentira em séculos de existência.

Outra razão para Sara, se sentir infeliz é que não estava se saindo muito bom, como bruxa: duvidava que aquele negócio fosse pra ela. Vivia fazendo trapalhadas, com suas poções e feitiços. Não sabia como não tinha explodido o laboratório, ainda.

Ela contava com ajuda e os conselhos de Lady Heather uma bruxa mais velha. Esta sim, uma grande bruxa, dona de sua própria vassoura!

Foi seu aconselhamento seguro, que possibilitou Sara trazer Grissus ao seu estado normal, quando ela, querendo ajudá-lo num caso, o transformou, inadvertidamente, num desajeitado e gordo ganso. A bruxa novata não tinha idéia de como reverter o feitiço. Lady Heather, ensinou-lhe e conheceu Grissus naquela ocasião.

Ficaram encantados com o intelecto, um do outro; e desde então, tinham uma grande amizade, usada sempre que Grissus precisava de conselhos, e Heather tinha algum problema com a lei.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II

Apesar de saber disso, Sara não podia evitar sentir ciúme, toda a vez que eles estavam juntos. Sara achava que, o que fazia sua mentora especial, era sua habilidade em magias, porisso a vontade de fazer direito seus feitiços, para impressionar o supervisor. E não era transformando-o em ganso, que iria impressioná-lo.

Grissus por sua vez, não sabia como aproximar-se da bruxinha e abrir seu coração, que não batia. E assim sendo, ficavam naquela lengalenga, que irritava a resoluta Lady Heather e aborrecia Katrina: ambas mais diretas e decididas, para alcançarem seus objetivos.

Lady Heather, achava que Sara tinha de fazer uma Poção do Amor, para que Grissus se declarasse. Sara gostaria de fazer mágicas para ganhar a simpatia do supervisor, não transformá-lo em cobaia de suas poções.

- Não, não! Eu quero um amor sincero; algo verdadeiro, real, não uma ilusão criada por uma poção.

Por seu lado, Katrina tentava fazer com que o amigo usasse seus poderes, para subjugar Sara e acabar com aquele chove-não-molha irritante.

- De maneira alguma! Sei que Sara me quer. E o sentimento dela é sincero, não se deve a nenhum subterfúgio!

- E qual o problema, então?- Indagou Katrina sem entender.

-Como confessar a Sara, que objetos pontiagudos, de madeira, me deixam nervoso? Como dizer-lhe que não posso sair de dia, sem virar um pedaço de carvão? Como explicar-lhe que apesar de tanto amor, meu coração não bate? Como dizer-lhe que sou frio e nunca meu abraço, servirá para aquecê-la? Que mulher aceitaria isso? – Perguntou desolado.

- Uma mulher apaixonada! – Retrucou Katrina.

- Qual! Isso exige mais que amor!

- Você só saberá com certeza, se lhe contar!

- Tenho medo da reação dela, Katrina! – Suspirou pesadamente.

- Então não posso lhe dizer nada, meu amigo!

- Você não está interessada naquele nosso rapaz... o Warrick?

- Sim, mas é completamente diferente do seu caso!

- Por que diferente? Ele não é mortal?

- É... Mas nosso interesse é só carnal, não temos que nos preocupar com confissões incômodas... Agora, quando a gente olha no fundo de seus olhos azuis, vê Sara, com um anel no dedo, mãe de seus vampirinhos e outras bobagens...

- Sim!...- Ele respondeu, com ar sonhador.

Katrina fez uma careta. Essa conversa estava se tornando muito emocional, para ela. Perguntou se Grissus pensava em transformar sua amada, em uma vampira. Ele reagiu, com horror.

- Eu nunca faria isso com ela... a não ser que ela quisesse...E ELA NÃO QUER!

- Como sabe? Já perguntou a ela?

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça a ninguém, Katrina!

- E por quê não? Só vejo vantagens nesta transmutação! Os vampiros só têm lucros, nisso: são mais velozes, mais rápidos e mais fortes, que os humanos! Além disso, são mais espertos, têm uma infinidade de poderes, não têm doenças e são imortais...

- Sem dúvida, até que uma estaca pontuda cruze nosso caminho... Não podemos nem sonhar em recebermos no rosto, uma brisa do dia, pois nos tornaríamos uma bola de fogo... Ficamos tempo sem tempo, sem experimentar o gosto da comida... Nosso coração não bate, portanto nosso corpo é frio...

Katrina achou melhor não dizer mais nada. Grissus estava num azedume só. Naquele estado, seria perda de tempo, falar com ele. A tendência era dele não concordar com ela, aborrecendo-a imortalmente. Retirou-se da sala dele. Quando se viu sozinho em sua sala, pegou um grosso e antigo volume de sonetos de amor de Shakespeare e se pôs a ler.

Quinze para a meia noite, uma algaravia de vozes, estava bem à porta do escritório de Grissus. Ele se afastou um pouco da leitura e viu os CSI'S entrarem em sua sala, como uma comitiva. Greg estava na frente deles, como um porta-voz:

- Se você não tem trabalho para nós, chefe, nos libere, para que possamos ir ao Baile de Halloween!

No meio dos rapazes, Sara se encontrava meio encolhida.

- Você vai também Sara?

- Esta era minha intenção Grissus!

No seu íntimo pensava que seria ótimo, se pudesse ir com ele. Mas já que ele não havia se manifestado, quem sabe se ela não encontrasse alguém, por lá? Ele ficou enciumado e triste ao saber disso! Perguntou a eles a que horas começaria o tal baile. Warrick lhe respondeu:

- À meia-noite, chefe!

- Não é um baile à fantasias?

- É, Grissus! As nossas estão no vestiário, nos esperando – respondeu Nick.

- Pois podem ir, estão liberados!

- Você não vai? – Perguntou Warrick.

Grissus não tinha intenção nenhuma de ir, mas, depois que Sara disse que iria, ele não perderia esse baile por nada!

-Claro! Eu e Katrina ficaremos aqui, até o fim do turno, caso tenha alguma eventualidade... Enquanto isto, darei um jeito, nesses relatórios!

Todos saíram, menos Sara que achava que sabia um jeito dele resolver aqueles relatórios, mais rápido! Antes que ele pudesse evitar, ela recitou umas palavras e as folhas começaram a voar feito loucas e se espalharem bagunçadamente, pelo chão. Sara estava desconsolada, agitando descontroladamente os braços:

- Céus! Que bagunça fui fazer. Você devia ler rápido; não as folhas voarem rápidas... – agachou-se tentando pegá-las.

- Pode deixar! Não se incomode, com isso! – Estendeu sua mão, para levantá-la.

- Nossa que mão gelada!

- Está fazendo frio lá fora!

- Mas aqui dentro está bem quente.

- Eu sou friorento, ademais você sabe o que dizem: "Mãos frias, coração quente!".

Pobre Grissus,estava entre a cruz e a água benta! Falou para ela ir logo, pois poderia perder o baile. Ele soube, entre apreensivo e feliz, que agora que ela sabia, que ele ia, iria esperá-lo, nem que ele chegasse na última música.

Katrina entrou logo que ela saiu. Deu uma olhada crítica à papelada, no chão e se manifestou:

- Parece que o furacão Sara passou por aqui!

Agachado, tentando recolher aquelas folhas, Grissus deu um sorrisinho, e tentou desculpar a amada:

- Ela tentou me ajudar com os relatórios, coitadinha! Não deu certo!

- Nunca dá, Grissus! Aí está o problema! Imaginou, se o Ecklie entrasse em meu lugar?

- Nesse caso, eu assumiria uma atitude diferente! – E, Grissus recolheu seu sorriso, fechando a cara.

- Homens! Vivos ou mortos, são todos iguais: só pensam com a cabeça de baixo!

- Por quê? – Indagou abespinhado.

Apesar de saber disso, Sara não podia evitar sentir ciúme, toda a vez que eles estavam juntos. Sara achava que, o que fazia sua mentora especial, era sua habilidade em magias, porisso a vontade de fazer direito seus feitiços, para impressionar o supervisor. E não era transformando-o em ganso, que iria impressioná-lo.

Grissus por sua vez, não sabia como aproximar-se da bruxinha e abrir seu coração, que não batia. E assim sendo, ficavam naquela lengalenga, que irritava a resoluta Lady Heather e aborrecia Katrina: ambas mais diretas e decididas, para alcançarem seus objetivos.

Lady Heather, achava que Sara tinha de fazer uma Poção do Amor, para que Grissus se declarasse. Sara gostaria de fazer mágicas para ganhar a simpatia do supervisor, não transformá-lo em cobaia de suas poções.

- Não, não! Eu quero um amor sincero; algo verdadeiro, real, não uma ilusão criada por uma poção.

Por seu lado, Katrina tentava fazer com que o amigo usasse seus poderes, para subjugar Sara e acabar com aquele chove-não-molha irritante.

- De maneira alguma! Sei que Sara me quer. E o sentimento dela é sincero, não se deve a nenhum subterfúgio!

- E qual o problema, então?- Indagou Katrina sem entender.

-Como confessar a Sara, que objetos pontiagudos, de madeira, me deixam nervoso? Como dizer-lhe que não posso sair de dia, sem virar um pedaço de carvão? Como explicar-lhe que apesar de tanto amor, meu coração não bate? Como dizer-lhe que sou frio e nunca meu abraço, servirá para aquecê-la? Que mulher aceitaria isso? – Perguntou desolado.

- Uma mulher apaixonada! – Retrucou Katrina.

- Qual! Isso exige mais que amor!

- Você só saberá com certeza, se lhe contar!

- Tenho medo da reação dela, Katrina! – Suspirou pesadamente.

- Então não posso lhe dizer nada, meu amigo!

- Você não está interessada naquele nosso rapaz... o Warrick?

- Sim, mas é completamente diferente do seu caso!

- Por que diferente? Ele não é mortal?

- É... Mas nosso interesse é só carnal, não temos que nos preocupar com confissões incômodas... Agora, quando a gente olha no fundo de seus olhos azuis, vê Sara, com um anel no dedo, mãe de seus vampirinhos e outras bobagens...

- Sim!...- Ele respondeu, com ar sonhador.

Katrina fez uma careta. Essa conversa estava se tornando muito emocional, para ela. Perguntou se Grissus pensava em transformar sua amada, em uma vampira. Ele reagiu, com horror.

- Eu nunca faria isso com ela... a não ser que ela quisesse...E ELA NÃO QUER!

- Como sabe? Já perguntou a ela?

- Isso não é pergunta que se faça a ninguém, Katrina!

- E por quê não? Só vejo vantagens nesta transmutação! Os vampiros só têm lucros, nisso: são mais velozes, mais rápidos e mais fortes, que os humanos! Além disso, são mais espertos, têm uma infinidade de poderes, não têm doenças e são imortais...

- Sem dúvida, até que uma estaca pontuda cruze nosso caminho... Não podemos nem sonhar em recebermos no rosto, uma brisa do dia, pois nos tornaríamos uma bola de fogo... Ficamos tempo sem tempo, sem experimentar o gosto da comida... Nosso coração não bate, portanto nosso corpo é frio...

Katrina achou melhor não dizer mais nada. Grissus estava num azedume só. Naquele estado, seria perda de tempo, falar com ele. A tendência era dele não concordar com ela, aborrecendo-a imortalmente. Retirou-se da sala dele. Quando se viu sozinho em sua sala, pegou um grosso e antigo volume de sonetos de amor de Shakespeare e se pôs a ler.

Quinze para a meia noite, uma algaravia de vozes, estava bem à porta do escritório de Grissus. Ele se afastou um pouco da leitura e viu os CSI'S entrarem em sua sala, como uma comitiva. Greg estava na frente deles, como um porta-voz:

- Se você não tem trabalho para nós, chefe, nos libere, para que possamos ir ao Baile de Halloween!

No meio dos rapazes, Sara se encontrava meio encolhida.

- Você vai também Sara?

- Esta era minha intenção Grissus!

No seu íntimo pensava que seria ótimo, se pudesse ir com ele. Mas já que ele não havia se manifestado, quem sabe se ela não encontrasse alguém, por lá? Ele ficou enciumado e triste ao saber disso! Perguntou a eles a que horas começaria o tal baile. Warrick lhe respondeu:

- À meia-noite, chefe!

- Não é um baile à fantasias?

- É, Grissus! As nossas estão no vestiário, nos esperando – respondeu Nick.

- Pois podem ir, estão liberados!

- Você não vai? – Perguntou Warrick.

Grissus não tinha intenção nenhuma de ir, mas, depois que Sara disse que iria, ele não perderia esse baile por nada!

-Claro! Eu e Katrina ficaremos aqui, até o fim do turno, caso tenha alguma eventualidade... Enquanto isto, darei um jeito, nesses relatórios!

Todos saíram, menos Sara que achava que sabia um jeito dele resolver aqueles relatórios, mais rápido! Antes que ele pudesse evitar, ela recitou umas palavras e as folhas começaram a voar feito loucas e se espalharem bagunçadamente, pelo chão. Sara estava desconsolada, agitando descontroladamente os braços:

- Céus! Que bagunça fui fazer. Você devia ler rápido; não as folhas voarem rápidas... – agachou-se tentando pegá-las.

- Pode deixar! Não se incomode, com isso! – Estendeu sua mão, para levantá-la.

- Nossa que mão gelada!

- Está fazendo frio lá fora!

- Mas aqui dentro está bem quente.

- Eu sou friorento, ademais você sabe o que dizem: "Mãos frias, coração quente!".

Pobre Grissus,estava entre a cruz e a água benta! Falou para ela ir logo, pois poderia perder o baile. Ele soube, entre apreensivo e feliz, que agora que ela sabia, que ele ia, iria esperá-lo, nem que ele chegasse na última música.

Katrina entrou logo que ela saiu. Deu uma olhada crítica à papelada, no chão e se manifestou:

- Parece que o furacão Sara passou por aqui!

Agachado, tentando recolher aquelas folhas, Grissus deu um sorrisinho, e tentou desculpar a amada:

- Ela tentou me ajudar com os relatórios, coitadinha! Não deu certo!

- Nunca dá, Grissus! Aí está o problema! Imaginou, se o Ecklie entrasse em meu lugar?

- Nesse caso, eu assumiria uma atitude diferente! – E, Grissus recolheu seu sorriso, fechando a cara.

- Homens! Vivos ou mortos, são todos iguais: só pensam com a cabeça de baixo!

- Por quê? – Indagou abespinhado.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE III

- Porque só enxergam o que querem! Sara NÃO se entende, com esse negócio de bruxaria, não é a praia dela. Quem a recomendou?

- Foi o próprio Conselho da Magia, – respondeu enfrentando a amiga – e, além disso, Lady Heather "sentiu", que ela tinha potencial...

- Lady Heather, Lady Heather! O que ela entende? – Perguntou Katrina começando a se aborrecer com esta discussão.

- Ela é uma grande bruxa... – retrucou Grissus, em tom de admiração.

- Concordo! Mas ELA é: não significa que saiba, quem pode vir a ser, quem não!

- Sara ainda será uma grande bruxa, você vai ver...

- Oh, enfie uma estaca no meu coração! - Disse Katrina, usando uma piadinha de vampiros e revirando seus belos olhos azuis.

- Bem, o que você faz aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto: o que estou fazendo aqui e não no baile me acabando de dançar?

-Sinto muito , Katrina! Mas alguém tinha de ficar.

- Mas tinha de ser nós dois? A palavra subordinado, significa algo pra você?

-Não dê uma de chorona, Katrina! Tínhamos de dar o exemplo!

- Entendo... E você tinha de posar de bom moço, para Sara, certo?

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isto! – Respondeu mal-humorado.

- Que você está tentando fazer, ganhar o Troféu Canino de Ouro, por bom comportamento?

- Claro que não! – Resmungou contrafeito. – Estou com um problemão, se já parou com as idéias cretinas, será que podia me ajudar?

- Do que se trata?

- Bem, eu não pensei ir ao baile, então, nem escolhi uma fantasia, será que você poderia me ajudar com isso?

- Por que você não vai de você mesmo?

-De vampiro? Pode ser perigoso...

- Bobagem! Fica melhor escondido, o que está à vista de todos! – Disse Katrina e continuou. – Eu vou de mim mesma, e Sara foi de bruxa;

- Ok, então!E os dentes Katrina, como vou fazer?

- Eu já estava prevendo tudo isso; fiz o Nick "esquecer", seus caninos aqui! – Mostrou sorrindo, os dentes falsos, que estavam no bolso, de seu colete.

- O Nick se fantasiou de vampiro?

- Quando ele chegar ao salão é que vai perceber que é um vampiro banguela! – Disse a vampira, dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Pensei que o Greg se fantasiaria de vampiro... Sempre tão pretensioso...

- O Greg? – Ela riu, mais um pouco. – Ele está fantasiado de vítima. Está todo besuntado, com um xarope vermelho e uma tira na cabeça, com duas metades de faca, dando a ilusão de estar com uma faca enterrada na cabeça...

- Esse Greg... – E Grissus não pode deixar de rir do subordinado – tem cada uma...

A madrugada já ia caminhando quando Katrina e Grissus chegaram ao baile. Embora a noite fosse bem fria, era muito bonito contemplar a lua cheia, esparramada no céu. Antes de entrarem no salão, Katrina olhou para cima e comentou:

- Essa lua dá um ar romântico ao ambiente e convida à confidências... – olhou comprido, para o amigo.

- Nem vem Katrina, eu não vou falar mais nada!

A vampira deu de ombros: já tinha dito o que queria; ele que resolvesse o que quisesse! Nem bem entraram, e Warrick veio ter com eles, bastante "alto", muito engraçado em sua fantasia de cachorro.

- Pensei que vocês não viessem mais!

- Apareceu um roubo, logo depois que vocês saíram. Por isso que demoramos. O que você está bebendo?

- Vodca com suco de laranja. Você quer?

A loira aceitou; embora não comessem os vampiros podiam tomar bebida alcoólica. Grissus puxou a manga do que parecia, um confortável macacão de pelúcia caramelo.

- Ei, Warrick! Você sabe onde Sara está?

Com suas longas orelhas balançando, ele respondeu que a tinha visto indo ao jardim, em companhia do Sargento Mc Clausk.

- Peter McClausk? Da equipe do Brass?

- Esse mesmo! - Respondeu Warrick.

Grissus emburrou indo na direção do jardim. "Justo McClausk! Não vou com a cara desse sujeito!" Na verdade, não ia com a cara de ninguém que demonstrasse qualquer interesse por Sara.

Peter até que seria um homem jeitoso, com seus 42 anos, alto, corpo bem feito, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. Mas tinha um defeito, que empanava todas as suas qualidades: era pegajoso.

Sara foi apenas educada com ele, numa sindicância e desde então, ele forçava a barra, com ela. A moça achava-o pegajoso e chato, como um papel de chiclete. Sempre grudando em todo lugar e difícil de sair.

Grissus tentou ouvir a voz de Sara, mas o grande número de pessoas, naquele salão, dificultava as coisas. Enfim, ele conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa, vinda do lado do jardim.

"... já disse, que não quero nada, Peter, muito obrigada!", aí se ouvia uma voz masculina, visivelmente, o dono da voz estava bêbado."Só um pouco, Sara!". "Não, já disse que não quero! O que pensa que está fazendo?","Se você ficar quieta, pretendo beijá-la. Eu te amo, Sara!". "Mas eu não!"."Se você parasse de olhar aquele idiota do Grissus, saberia disso!"."Quanta bobagem! Me largue!".

Grissus estava furioso! "Quem aquele imbecil do McClausk, pensa que é, para forçá-la assim?". Seu rosto foi se tornando assustador Seus dentes, empurraram os falsos, que caíram no chão. Seus olhos, ficaram vermelhos.

Achou-os num canto do jardim: como o supervisor previra Peter bem maior, tentando subjugá-la e ela tentando se soltar. Grissus saltou sobre ele e desferiu-lhe um formidável soco. Nem era preciso, pois o sargento já ficara suficientemente assustado com a aparência dele. Levantou-se do chão e saiu de lá apavorado, com a voz de Grissus, vociferando, nas suas costas:

- E trate de deixá-la em paz, senão... – e não completou a frase, tornando aquele "senão", muito apavorante.

Grissus parecia muito envergonhado, por Sara ter conhecido seu lado assustador de vampiro, desse jeito.

- Era esse o segredo que você escondia? Você é um vampiro de verdade? – Disse fazendo um carinho no rosto dele, que voltava ao normal.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE IV

_- Como eu posso me declarar pra você, se sou um monstro?_

_-Você me ama?_

_- Como posso falar em amor, se esses dentes me traem?_

_- Você me ama?_

_- Como dizer-lhe o que vai no meu coração, se ele está tecnicamente morto?_

_- Você me ama? – Insistia na pergunta, parecendo não ouvir nada do que ele estava falando._

_- Sim. Eu a amo com paixão, com loucura, com todas as forças do Universo!_

_-É só o que me importa! – Falou aproximando-se dele._

_Por uns instantes, ficaram olhando um para o outro, depois se atiraram nos braços um do outro, e beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Um beijo molhado, comprido e mesmo, com a baixa temperatura dele, quente... quentíssimo. Não se soube quem deu o primeiro passo e não importava; ambos ansiavam por ele, há muito tempo._

_Pouco depois estavam na casa de Grissus, mais precisamente em seu quarto, onde havia grossas cortinas, que impediam a luz de entrar, e uma enorme cama, onde os dois puderam brincar com o corpo um do outro e se amarem, repetidas vezes._

_Deitada, recostada no peito dele, vestida apenas com a blusa do pijama dele, ambos conversavam:_

_- E agora, Grissus, como será nosso relacionamento, daqui pra frente?_

_- Muito difícil, querida! Você sabe, nunca poderei fazer uma compra à tarde, com você; não poderemos tomar um sorvete, despreocupados, passeando no parque; eu tenho mais de quinhentos anos, seu incrivelmente velho, pra você... – falou tudo isso preocupado._

_- Tudo isso é irrelevante, – ela falou, beijando seu rosto. – o que me preocupa mesmo, é o fato de você ser imortal e eu não! De eu envelhecer enquanto você terá sempre a mesma aparência! De eu morrer, e você não..._

_Grissus suspirou aquele era somente um dos muitos problemas, que teriam pela frente. De sua vontade, gritaria a plenos pulmões que estavam juntos, mas era complicado..._

_- E não posso ter filhos, você sabe, sou uma árvore estéril, que não dá frutos..._

_- Esse é o menor dos problemas, meu amor! – Disse beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios. – E só vejo uma solução._

_- Sim? Qual?- Indagou curioso, suspendendo a sobrancelha._

_- Sermos iguais; empatarmos esse jogo, eliminando as diferenças!_

_- Como? Por magia?_

_- Não, muito mais simples; você me transformar numa vampira! Você pode, não?_

_- Posso, mas não quero! É muito sacrifício, Sara! Você teria de renunciar a muita coisa... – Ele sentou-se na cama, de um salto._

_- Como o quê, por exemplo?_

_- Renunciar ao sol..._

_- Superestimam muito o dia..._

_- Não comer mais..._

_- Preciso emagrecer mesmo..._

_- Não poder ter filhos..._

_- Podemos adotar se quisermos..._

_- Certamente amor, mas não é a mesma coisa. Um vampiro criança, nunca cresce..._

_- Isso satisfaz ao desejo materno, de os filhos nunca crescerem..._

_- Falando sério, amor! É um sacrifício muito grande para se exigir de qualquer pessoa!_

_- Não sou qualquer pessoa, Grissus! Eu amo você!_

_Grissus abraçou-a bem apertado, o que reacendeu o desejo neles. Se amaram uma vez mais._

_Sara pediu mais um dia, para despedir-se do sol. No dia seguinte, após o pôr-do-sol, ela foi até a casa dele. Grissus recebeu-a hesitante. Ela, porém, tinha absoluta certeza do que queria; do que havia buscado sua vida inteira._

_Quando viu que ele não estava muito seguro, levantou o cabelo e ofereceu seu pescoço. Há muito tempo ele não fazia aquilo, ainda por cima, com quem ele amava mais que ele mesmo._

_- Morda-me! - Insistia Sara._

_Enfim, Grissus tornou sua expressão apavorante, pôs seus caninos à mostra e realizou a vontade dela. Aquele amor viveria para sempre. Agora podiam dizer isso, com toda certeza"_

Precisamente, às quinze para meia noite, Grissom chamou Sara, que de bruços, cochilava, na mesa da sala de descanso.

- Você está bem, Sara?

- Estou ótima, Grissom. Apareceu algum caso?

- Não, a noite está calma! Porisso resolvi que você e os rapazes estão liberados, podem ir ao Baile de Halloween.

Ainda se espreguiçando, depois de uma boa soneca e um sonho melhor ainda, com "ele", ela perguntou se ele não iria ao Baile.

- Certamente! Vou ficar com Cath, até o fim do expediente, caso ainda apareça alguma coisa. Não há necessidade, de todos ficarem. Vá contar a novidade, para os outros. Assim, os rapazes não dirão mais, que eu não tenho um coração...

Sara levantou os olhos para ele, e olhou-o significadamente. Grissom assumiu um ar de tonto, como fazia às vezes, e ignorou o olhar da morena. Sabia o que Sara sentia por ele e mais ainda, o que ele sentia por ela. Era algo absolutamente explosivo, e não seria ele quem acenderia aquele estopim.

Ele viu quando ela se levantou e saiu da sala de descanso indo ao encontro dos companheiros, transmitir-lhes, as últimas notícias do chefe. Ouviu por um tempo mais, seus passos no corredor. Quando tudo ficou em silêncio, de novo, suspirou e foi para a sua sala.

Ficou se dividindo entre assinar relatórios e inspecionar aquela caixa no sofá: caixa que continha a fantasia, que ele tinha alugado. A moça da loja garantiu que ele ficava muito elegante, naquele traje preto e naquela capa. Quando ele colocou os dentes falsos, dissera que ele era o vampiro mais charmoso, que ela já vira.

Ele deu um sorriso ao pensar o que Sara acharia dele. Algo lhe dizia, que ele ia se dar muito bem.

No vestiário, Sara sorria ao se ver no espelho: estava uma bruxinha encantadora. Quem disse que as bruxas tinham de ser desgrenhadas, horrorosas e com verrugas enormes?

Seu aspecto estava muito bom, e ela sabia que impressionaria quem queria impressionar. Era só uma questão de tempo e paciência... Ela já havia esperado tanto, um pouco mais, não iria matá-la. Apagou a luz e saiu.

FIM


End file.
